


「浩珉」华灯初上

by Bingmingkkk



Category: TVXQ!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingmingkkk/pseuds/Bingmingkkk
Summary: ooc预警，狗血预警，别当我没说哦哈哈





	「浩珉」华灯初上

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警，狗血预警，别当我没说哦哈哈

一辆黑色加长轿车无波无澜地行驶着。  
衬衣还穿得完完整整，沈昌珉的身体却在难耐地扭动，头发湿漉漉地被细汗黏在额头上，脖颈从松散的领口中露出来。暖气把整个空间熏的暖烘烘的，让沈昌珉的下身只穿着一条底裤也并不感觉寒冷。  
双腕被扯下的领带粗暴地束缚在身后，试图合拢的双腿因跪坐在男人胯上的姿势被强硬地拉开到有些疼痛的地步。隔着薄薄的底裤和男人的西裤，他能清楚地感受到臀肉下的昂扬正一点点变得滚烫膨大，又无法挣脱。可让他真正心烦意乱的，还不是对即来命运的恐慌。他现下所经历的，已经足够让他崩溃。  
深埋于蜜穴的假阳具被肠壁紧紧包裹着，丝毫没有因他的大腿发颤而改变该有的频率。螺旋的突起反复碾磨着敏感点，左右试探。就在他渐渐适应时，体内蓦地传来一阵细小的电流，密密麻麻辐射到身上的每个角落。他被这突如其来的刺激搞得猛然向上弹起，却又被狠狠摁住后颈，半强迫将脸靠在男人的肩窝里。大颗大颗的眼泪顺着眼角无助地滑落，在男人的西装上洇出一片浅浅的水迹。眼前变白的快感包绕着他的全身，可假阳具连一点停顿的时间都无，逼得他在一次次的拨弄中发出意义不明的痉挛和哀鸣。  
此刻的沈昌珉像一只被置于文火上炙烤的鱿鱼，鲜美多汁，经一番挑弄便滋滋冒油。纵然他想要蜷缩起自己的肢体却还是被人慢条斯理地展平，刷上美味的酱料后，才被拆吃入腹。一向在男人面前顶撞跳脚惯了，这下被收拾地服服帖帖心甘情愿软下性子求饶。哦不，也许只是被假阳具折腾得没了顶嘴的力气。他无措地半阖着眼，好像就能逃过男人打量的目光。  
男人看向他时素来温柔，薄唇中总是噙着若有若无的笑意。在一刻钟前，因为他不服管教，男人还在酒吧门口向他发了好大的脾气，依次恐吓完他的酒友后，再把他连捆带绑地拖上了车。这一系列的举动，确实很符合男人君主般的作派。  
被挑起下巴时，交融的湿热津液被男人的唇舌裹挟着不由分说硬闯了进来，昌珉支支吾吾地想要躲避，却因为空间过于狭小而无处可逃。假阳具从臀缝里滑落到座椅上，嗡嗡作响。被撑大的括约肌和粘膜在这一瞬间变得空虚，而男人的手指只是伸进去探了两圈，赞叹番他的滑腻后便没有下文。  
车子平稳停在了藏青雕花的大门前。  
“家主，到了。”门童并不敢贸然上前开门。敲敲车窗提醒两人后，又懂事地退到一旁，不听不视。  
沈昌珉被裹在厚厚一层紫貂中，由着男人抱下了车。双眸被疲态和软媚搞得一派水光，让人总生出再欺负得狠些的歹意。男人不禁想起第一次亲吻他时，沈昌珉也是这样无辜可怜，瞪着黑黝黝的眸子怔怔看着他，像一只温驯受惊的小鹿。  
“到家了，睡吧。”唇瓣轻轻落在沈昌珉的额发上，仿佛刚刚发生在车内的淫靡情事都可以因这个吻烟消云散。一直在发抖的身体在这个浅尝辄止的吻中渐渐安定下来，像是迟来的安慰。仿佛只要够深情，就足以让沈昌珉忘却被肆意把玩的耻辱。

不过，怎么可能呢？  
沈昌珉无力地闭上了眼，在男人看不见的地方恨恨地握上拳。  
郑允浩，就算所有人唤你一声“家主”又如何？  
这偌大的府衙里，倒底还是该姓“沈”。

即使已经过了快两年，沈昌珉还是觉得发生的一切就像做梦一样。  
家道中变，新主上位。明明应该站在权力交接的漩涡中心，沈昌珉却像是观众般，痴愣愣得看着那个男人和所有曾发誓效忠于沈家的部下，如何在沈老爷子的灵堂演了好大一出戏。  
哦，对了。男人和那些临阵倒戈的部下并没有什么不同，也曾发誓效忠于沈昌珉，结果呢……？  
男人在灵堂上淡淡说出即将接手沈家全部事务时，沈昌珉第一个提出质疑。作为沈老爷子的最宠爱的幼子，沈昌珉当然有质问的底气。然后呢？有名无权的淘汰者被当权者的走狗塞住嘴巴捆住手脚后，打包扔上了当权者的床。  
他苦苦期待凭着一些旧日的情分，男人能给他一点解释。等来的却是男人不留情面的宣判，他的后半辈子只能在男人的身下婉转承欢。  
接着便是无休无止的侵犯，沈昌珉拼了命的抵抗落在男人眼里，不过是小少爷的花拳绣腿，微不足道。当整根没入时，沈昌珉痛得浑身都在发抖，而男人却伏在他身上，发出一声舒爽的叹息，极尽惬意。  
“昌多拉，为了今天，我等了很久啊……”  
听到了熟悉的称谓，神志才渐渐回到了本位。沈昌珉隔着眼里的水雾气，模模糊糊好像还能看出男人的模样。明明前一日还在学校门口浅笑盈盈接他放学，翻脸便能成为如狼似虎的恶人么？  
转眼就是两年。记忆里的少年在翻云覆雨中消失不再，长着同样一张脸的人却在以他为食，以他为乐。  
现在他坐在床上，把自己全身都裹得严严实实却还是怕得发抖。今天男人只是略施惩戒，用了一个按摩棒，就玩出了各种花样。他敢打赌，自己的后穴一定被欺负得流了血。男人最后一点良心是给他涂上清清凉凉的药膏后，摸摸他的头，说：“今天先放过你。”  
沈昌珉惯不会隐藏情绪，可能是他眼中片刻侥幸的窃喜取悦了男人，男人眨眨眼，连左眼角下的疤痕都显得有些俏皮。薄唇轻启，说出的话却让沈昌珉如坠冰窟——“我们后天继续”。  
男人施施然走开了。当听到脚步声渐渐停止在楼梯的拐角后，沈昌珉才像幡然醒悟般翻身下床，踉跄地冲到门前，大力拉扯。  
门，纹丝不动，这是预料中的。他尝试了大声叫喊，嘶吼救命。空荡荡的整个沈府，不知道是他所在的这层楼本就没有人在，还是听到的人都已被下了禁令，审时度势，堵上了耳朵。  
沈昌珉忍不住抱紧了自己，委屈地有一点想哭。可天大的自尊心告诉他不能哭，在泪眼婆娑中，他习惯性地去看卧室天花板上闪着红光的监控摄像头。摄像头的另一边，男人或许正好整以暇地欣赏他被欺辱后悲愤又无法反抗的可怜模样。

不置之死地又如何后生？  
郑允浩疲累地揉揉太阳穴，小孩卷毛的触感还停留在指尖。他的腿站得有些发麻，却像灌了铅一样，移不动步子。  
他最爱的小孩，在门的另一侧因为他而呼喊救命，在向每一个可能想到的人求助，酒友曺圭贤崔珉豪，健身同伴李东海，世交崔始源……随便一个人来救他都行。可这所有的人当中，唯独没有听见小孩在唤他的名字，郑允浩。  
小孩和郑允浩自己倒是皆有自知之明。施暴者怎么可能是救世主呢？求与不求，说与不说，结果都是一样的。  
他能想象到小孩咬着被角抽抽噎噎，却又不肯放声大哭的模样。因为两年里那么多个颠鸾倒凤的夜晚，在把小孩清理干净后，他总是要压抑住自己泛滥的柔情，干脆地抽身离开。  
落在小孩眼里，他就是个拔屌无情的渣男。可他又何尝睡得安稳？  
他的卧室几乎从未开启过，因为他时常留宿的地方，还是那个老干部式的书房，隔着一层薄薄的屏幕，默默地守候小孩入眠。  
小孩睡意清浅，他一向都知道。  
在小孩20岁生日的那天，他终于还是忍不住了，把小孩里里外外吃个干净离开后又悄悄踱回房间，静静地坐在小孩的床边。他没有听见熟悉的鼾息，那就说明小孩其实醒着。就算醒着，睫毛颤得像惊惶的蝶翅，也不愿意再睁开眼睛看他么。他本就不该去奢求什么，毕竟是他，伤透了小孩的心。  
借着一盏小小的床头灯，他清楚地看见泪珠莹然，压塌了睫毛而垂落。砸下来，烫得他满心酸涩。  
他突然怀念自己还只是小孩保镖时的日子了，他被小孩强拉硬拽进电影院，电影讲得什么他一点都没看进去，倒是一直留心要替小孩擦眼泪，还笨嘴拙舌地说出他能想到的最“浪漫”的情话去哄感性的小孩：  
“昌多拉的眼睛这么好看，是不能盛眼泪的……”  
本来还哭得真情实感的小孩被他这句话搞得笑出了大小眼。羞得不行，举起两人间的大桶爆米花挡住了脸，只露出眼眨巴眨巴地去调笑他：“真的么？不能骗人~！”  
像是要极力证明什么一般，郑允浩涨红了脸，张嘴又是溺死人的情话：“一旦陷进你这双眼，再抽身就难了喔~唔！”  
他未尽的语声被淹没进突如其来的亲吻里。被两片温热唇瓣堵住的感觉真好。他在一瞬间有些僵硬，又悄悄地伸出手臂，把小孩圈进自己怀里……  
旧日里的种种温情逼得他坐立难安。在他准备转身时，小孩一把抓住了他的胳膊。  
他无奈，只好重新蹲下身，细细地去拭小孩的脸。小孩的眼泪像是拧开了水龙头怎么都擦不尽似的，让他有些手忙脚乱。小孩终于舍得分给他一个眼神，委屈从红肿的双眼里一丝丝抽出来，交织成网，铺天盖地般拢在两人面对面的狭小空间。灯光都变得浅淡，生怕重一点，会再伤害这本该被捧在手心里好好宠着的人儿。

“允浩哥，你为什么不对我好了……”

他想逃。  
听到小孩问他这句话时他几乎落荒而逃。  
但他无处可去。小孩怨嗔的眼神如影随形，像是一下就能剖开他层层掩饰的假面。  
他不是没估摸过小孩会在什么时候用什么方式来质问他，偏偏没想到会是这样。  
如果在大庭广众亦或是情潮涌动时，他怕是都能干净利落地说出凉薄的话，可现在，小孩很平静。慌乱的人反而是他。  
“没有什么理由，昌多拉……”他眯起眼，灵魂从躯壳中飘出，浮在空中冷漠地看他字字诛心。  
“人不会一成不变，我也不是神仙。”  
他挤出一个勉强的笑容，希望落在小孩的眼里看没有多么可怖。今天是小孩的生日，他尽可能去避开谁都不想谈的话题。  
“昌多拉，总有什么可以滋生出欲望，促使你不断上爬……”  
“我明白，所以呢？”小孩的眼里清澈地能看出倒影，“允浩哥，你做了这么多，究竟是恨我父亲，还是在恨我？”  
他笑了笑，不置可否。  
他所做的一切，落在小孩眼里，果然只是报复啊。

没有人能明白他的苦心。说出他的动机大概没人会相信，他不过是在用自己逼小孩长大。让小孩意识到权力的可贵，逼小孩走出他曾铸造的温柔乡，去面对残酷点的世界。  
他很怕自己陪不了沈昌珉一辈子。

“你想要宠他现在又没人能拦你，想要给他放权，他是沈家老幺，接手也名正言顺，你实在犯不着……用这种方式……”  
“可除了我，任何口口声声说爱他的人都不会随时顾及情分，这世上多的是翻脸捅刀的恶人。”  
友人搞不透他是怎么想，见百般劝说无用，只好摇摇头，一语成谶：  
“等他真长大的那天，你俩也就完了。”

完就完吧。  
郑允浩也知道自己是小孩中规中矩人生里最大的一个变数。  
四年前发生的事还历历在目。两人在车内接吻的照片被人别有用心地送到了沈老爷子的面前，又被震怒地摔在他俩的脸上。  
他俩像一对苦情的亡命鸳鸯，去接受劈头盖脸的谩骂和周围人的嘲讽。小孩除了缩在他身后哭也没有多余的解释，只会皱巴着脸抽抽噎噎地和父亲顶嘴——就是要和郑允浩在一起，谁都拦不了的那种。  
小孩从小到大一直很乖，从来没有坏心眼。就算沈老爷子黑白通吃，手段狠辣，却能把亡妻留下的骨血宠成了一股清流，不涉黑不见血。面对沈昌珉的“大逆不道”，沈老爷子气得抡起拐杖便要打人。  
郑允浩偏偏不懂得审时度势，他心疼沈昌珉哭得上气不接下气，一手把小孩护在身后，学偶像剧的狗血台词，自以为“很有担当”地去和沈老爷子叫板：“有什么您就冲我来。”  
“你？”沈老爷子被他这副天不怕地不怕的模样气笑了，觉得真是很有必要让克里斯马的中二少年清醒一下。  
两记闷棍直接重重地砸在了郑允浩的腿弯处，在他痛呼一声跪倒于地时，还来不及挣扎，右手便传来一阵钻心的疼痛。  
梨花木的拐杖直挺挺地插进了他右手的骨缝中，翻搅出新鲜的皮肉，在听到他的惨叫时非但没停，反而加重力气反复碾磨。  
血浆迸溅，痛得郑允浩牙关紧锁，可他却本能地想去捂身后小孩的眼。  
训练时曾受到过的种种皮肉伤大都比这个痛得多，不过这一次精神上的打击更大。小孩被吓得拼了命去夺父亲手中的凶器，在大堂上坐着的其余人不痛不痒地扮演着孝子贤侄，劝沈老爷子别气坏了身子，再冷眼旁观他俩的狼狈模样。  
结果是，沈昌珉被连夜打包送走到国外留学，一去便是整整一年。一年后，他学成归来，惊喜地发现接机者还是熟悉的恋人，眼前一亮，想如往日那般粘上去时，却被郑允浩客气而疏离地后退一步避开。  
沈昌珉有些委屈，思念夹杂着爱恋死灰复燃，汹涌澎湃到他浑身躁动，可他的情绪却像感染不了男人。这真让他伤透脑筋。不过啊，他早就摸透了男人的软肋，便从羽绒服的袖子里伸出冻成小萝卜头的手指，冷不丁地揣进男人的外套兜中。  
似是对他这种撒泼耍赖毫无办法，男人隔着墨镜盯了他一眼，大手轻轻放进兜里覆上他的手背，被凉得一个激灵，才去问他：  
“手套呢？怎么不戴？”  
“丢了Ծ‸Ծ……”小孩瞪着圆溜溜的眼，嘟着脸，煞是可爱。  
事实证明，小孩出一趟国依旧没有多大的长进，除了面对沈老爷子有些瑟瑟缩缩外，还是个天真烂漫的性子。可就算与父亲有了点隔阂，当听到父亲张开双臂亲昵地唤他乳名时，小孩还是没忍住，噔噔地迈着小步子，弯下点身子扑到父亲的怀里，撞得沈老爷子一个踉跄。  
父慈子孝的天伦之乐的景象里，郑允浩在屏风后隐去了痕迹。他知道自己是不配出现的。因为他是沈昌珉清白履历中的一个最大污点。是他让沈小公子的性取向成了社会名流茶余饭后最津津乐道的谈资。

所以直到现在，郑允浩也依旧恐慌。他怕有人觊觎温室里长大的沈昌珉。当他接到手下报信说小孩饮酒后被崔家公子带到宾馆安置住下时，立刻停下手中全部事务，驱车前去接人。到了酒店，从经理处夺了房卡，他不由分说地破门而入，直接将枪抵在了崔始源的脑袋上。  
崔始源委屈，良好的家教让他迅速收敛了情绪，忙不迭地给暴怒中的郑允浩解释他为何赤裸上身。  
“沈……他喝醉了嘛，我刚刚本来想喂他点水喝，结果才扶起他，他就吐了我一身……”  
郑允浩冷眼瞥见洗漱台里泡着的一套衬衣，上面的污秽还没彻底洗净，证实着崔始源没有骗他，他把枪塞回到了后腰里，缓和了语气。  
“舍弟年幼不懂事，劳烦崔公子费心了。”  
“不麻烦不麻烦……”崔始源连连摆手，可他一个没留意就多嘴了一句，“诶……你们不是恋人么？”  
郑允浩僵住了动作，一边轻轻抱住沈昌珉一边生硬地回复：“几年前就分手了。”  
崔始源愣了愣，脸上在几秒内变换了数种颜色。他收敛起客套的模样，右侧一步拦住了郑允浩的路：“那请你解释沈身上的痕迹从何而来？”  
郑允浩愣了下，才发觉沈昌珉的衣领边还残留着昨日欢爱的证据。  
“哦？”郑允浩扬了扬眉毛，“你叫他‘沈’？我竟不知，你们熟到了这种地步……那你以什么身份来质问我？崔大公子？”  
崔始源勾起嘴角，似是看透了他的虚张声势，便不卖关子，直捅要害：“那你又以什么身份做这种事，Shim's bodyguard？”  
郑允浩心中的一处在瞬间崩断。崔始源骨子里那副天生养尊处优才有的自信，从没有像今天这样惹他厌恶。  
他为了握住爱情而迫使自己变得强大，机关手段用尽，苦苦先替昌珉占据了家主之位。可在他们这些含着金汤匙出生的富二代眼里，是不是一直只是个不入流上不了台面的傻瓜？  
别人怎么看他他可以不在乎，但他不愿承认他就永远也越不过阶级的差异，去堂堂正正和沈昌珉在一起。  
搏斗是猛然爆发的，两个男人你来我往，拳脚相向，却因怕打扰到床上熟睡的沈昌珉，默契地不再出声。争斗以郑允浩挂彩而结束，崔始源没收住手，拳头直接落在了郑允浩的颧骨上。  
崔始源自知理亏，不再动作，只是轻声发问：“你管教掌控得还不够多么？你想逼他到什么地步？我不会由着你毁了他。”  
“毁了他？”郑允浩的眼下火辣辣地疼，却依旧不肯输了气势，迎面质问：“你以为毁了一个人有多难，崔始源？就算你是个例外，你也不要以为我就不清楚像你这些富二代玩的花样……”  
崔始源并不言语，这倒给了郑允浩可乘之机，上前一步：“赌博、酗酒、夜店、飙车……毁掉一个人有的是简单的方式，我可以随意放纵他去玩去上瘾任何一样，那才是真的害他。”  
“沈不会沾染这种东西，他的为人我清楚得很。”崔始源整整有些歪斜的领带，接着说道，“反倒是你，郑允浩，别告诉我说伤害就是你爱沈的方式。”  
“你没资格知道。”郑允浩懒得同崔始源多费口舌，他抱住沈昌珉绕过崔始源出门，轻飘飘地撂下话，“有我在一天，他都不会选你。”

夜晚很凉，抱着沈昌珉下楼的时候，郑允浩忍不住亲了亲他喝得红彤彤的脸，小声呢喃：  
“怎么喝得这么多，亏你还说什么自己酒量好……”

后来，真正逼沈昌珉长大的不过是一次他与郑允浩之间的激烈争吵。  
也是为了别人，在郑允浩眼里不相干的人。  
开始的时候，郑允浩是很有耐心的，只是冷冷地把调查的文件甩在沈昌珉的面前，半带嘲讽：“你倒真是很棒棒，你口中的足球俱乐部忠实会员是当年海军陆战队的第三名，健身伙伴是首尔警察厅的特警，那所谓的游戏主播Game圭又是个什么背景呢？”  
沈昌珉捡起那几页纸，初听闻珉豪的身份他心里也有些震惊，可颤着手翻阅时，却不禁气到发抖。白纸黑字详细地列下了近半年来他和珉豪圭贤每次喝酒的场所及菜品，甚至有几张小包厢里的照片。  
“你……凭什么监视我的社交？”沈昌珉气得把纸攥成一团，手背青筋毕露，“我已经二十多岁了，也轮不到你管着我！”  
“凭我是你的监护人！”郑允浩向后靠在真皮沙发上，身后厚重的老式书橱让他像古板家长一样不近人情。他显然没有因沈昌珉的不满乱了阵脚，非常“贴心”地给沈昌珉讲清现实：  
“小少爷，你现在花的每一分钱，都还是我给你的……所以我对你怎么样，谁都置喙不了。”  
“你胡说！我花的是我爸爸的钱！跟你这个盗贼没有关系！”  
“哦？”郑允浩站起身，像是惊喜于沈昌珉的觉悟，他慢悠悠地绕过书桌，走到沈昌珉的面前。  
“昌珉，你终于看明白了，我就是个盗贼。”  
“我可以告诉你，你上面那些和你争权的哥哥叔伯们，纷纷落马被剥夺资格不是意外，是我动的手。我之所以没有动你，是因为你足够天真，足够可掌控。”  
“所以，在这个家里，你要足够乖。不要让我看出你动什么歪念头，否则别怪我不留情面。”  
郑允浩边走一步，沈昌珉便后退一步，走到退无可退、腰抵在半身高的保险箱时，沈昌珉才幡然醒悟，甩手在郑允浩脸上给了一掌。  
“照你的意思，家里只有两个人……一个人还是家长？你叫我怎么办？！”  
说完这句话，沈昌珉就有些后悔，手握住保险箱的柜角想找一点支撑，可身体却不由自主地下滑。郑允浩的神情逐渐阴鸷，面无表情时脸的棱角都像在杀人。  
沈昌珉是被狠狠拽住衣领掼在地上的，地上厚重的毛毯给了一点缓冲的机会，但向来就是个玻璃娃娃、平地走路都会摔的人，怎么禁得住这种暴力。沈昌珉正要喊疼时，却被郑允浩扯开了他身上虚虚系着的浴袍。  
“在这里……？”沈昌珉当然明白郑允浩的动作意味着什么，便又开始拳打脚踢地反抗，“郑允浩！我们还没有说清楚！我告诉你，你没资格！”

还轮不到他说出更多的话，双腿间最稚嫩脆弱的部分便被握住，指甲在铃口轻轻搔刮，激起他身上一波波的战栗。  
“郑允浩……你别……”男孩身上的秘密郑允浩当然了如指掌。他托起两颗沉甸甸的囊袋，把玩了一番后用力一捏，惹得男孩声音都发抖，挺起腰肢想要摆脱。  
“你觉得我没资格……是么？昌多拉？”郑允浩将沈昌珉翻个身后伏了上去，贴近耳垂后缓缓说着恶魔絮语，“宝贝……沈叔叔把你宠的真是干净，连最基本为人处事的道理都不教给你……没能力的时候就不要轻易叫板……明白吗？”  
与最后三个字同时进行的，是阳具不经任何扩张就狠狠钉进了男孩的身体里。沈昌珉眼前有些发黑，声音拔高时又因胸前被揉捏而骤然变成了呻吟。  
这一次的性爱，是赤裸裸的单方面凌虐。沈昌珉全身紧绷，下身疼得近乎麻木。大腿内侧娇嫩的肌肤被一次次抽送磨得通红破血。腺体被变换着角度的碾磨挤压，带来的酥麻痛感让他头晕脑胀，后穴中被带出的白浊飞溅到地毯上形成斑斑点点的印痕。  
在男人低喘着将精液射进他身体里时，他没有动弹，连嘶哑的声音都发不出了，只剩牙关在不断地打颤。  
“沈昌珉，你该长大了。你所倚仗的，除了你老爸遗传给你的富贵基因和这张好皮囊外，还能有什么？你但凡有一点计谋策略、一技之长，或者笼络人心的手段……坐在这家主位子上的，就应该是你。”  
“记住了，没有人会一直惯着你。”  
除了我。

裂痕一旦产生，就像秋风扫落叶般不死不休。毒素一旦注进，便会顺着冠脉去侵袭心的整个肌层。人，总是“会知耻而后勇”的。  
而信任一旦崩塌，便彻底没有了回旋的余地。  
沈昌珉开始努力学习他从来不曾接触过的大小事务，隶属沈家名下的产业他都去视察参与。他不是没好奇过郑允浩怎么就如此心大，放心他不敢窃权。他冲了一杯果珍，走到郑允浩的书房门口，正准备进去，却听见郑允浩在跟电话里说：  
“随便他去，又成不了气候。”  
他气得掉头就走，不承想男人早就熟悉他的脚步声，又哪儿有什么人在电话那头。

他总有懈怠的时候，被好友生拉硬拽着喝上几杯烧酒后，总会不由自主地飘飘然，怀念起从前不知柴米油盐贵的神仙日子。结果，他前脚还没进家门，后脚却被管家告知，刚刚还和他在酒桌上推杯换盏的曺圭贤，已经被押进郑允浩的书房了。  
他大惊失色，疯了一般冲进书房。和上次一样，这一次，郑允浩是当着他的面从曺圭贤的贴身兜里摸出警官证甩在他面前。歪歪头，问他，不知带着什么目的接近他的这位卧底警察，是该被清蒸呢，还是红烧呢？  
这下，沈昌珉可算慌了神，他根本就不在乎曺圭贤到底是什么身份，但活生生一条人命，怎么可以说杀就杀。男人听了他的苦苦央求后终于心软，挥挥手让人把曺圭贤送回去，等书房只剩他二人后，才走到醉意被吓没大半的沈昌珉面前，坐地要价：  
昌珉，你能拿什么来和我谈条件？

沈昌珉并不知道，这一切只不过是男人为他排演的一场戏。他的好基友曺圭贤，为了几瓶价格高昂的红酒和全新的游戏装备，就把他卖了个底透。哦，不，其实是为了郑允浩推心置腹的感天动地社会主义兄弟情。  
“呜呜呜，允浩哥，沈昌珉他怎么就不知道您的苦心呢，您一个人带着他这个小崽子真是太不容易了呢Ծ‸Ծ！”

郑允浩的手段狠辣，雷厉风行的处事风格自然得罪了不少人。从前在沈老爷子当政时作威作福的权贵，被郑允浩一顿收拾后恨得牙根痒痒，寻遍郑允浩全身无懈可击，唯一的软肋不过是 沈昌珉。  
所谓流言，三人成虎。  
只要选准时机，抓住最痛惜遗憾的那一点，冲动便可能战胜理智。

“放屁！沈老爷子的脑血栓都几年的事儿了！天王老子都治不好！怎么可能是我害的？！”郑允浩初听到这番流言只觉得荒谬可笑，沈老爷子于他有恩，幼时资助他进了武校，就算他和沈昌珉东窗事发，老爷子也只是略施惩戒，并不伤他性命。看到他的管理才能，又破格提拔，给他放权。他郑允浩怎么可能会去害恩人，更何况，还是沈昌珉的至亲。  
“查清楚！谁再多嘴谈论这种事，就地格杀！”

熙熙攘攘的流言终又销声匿迹，只不过却被刻意安排让该听到的人听到，埋下了仇恨的种子，生根发芽。  
该结束了。沈昌珉握紧了拳头。

圣诞节的后一日。他突然兴致大发，吵闹着要让郑允浩陪他上街，不让任何手下在周围打扰。  
郑允浩自然拗不过他，更何况是在那样特殊的时间，他俩少年曾私定终身的纪念日。  
郑允浩心头一暖，他知道这日子他记得，沈昌珉一定也记得。

上街时沈昌珉的各种要求郑允浩几乎有求必应。买了新出的乐高玩具，订购了法国空运的红酒，品尝了崔贤硕主厨的情侣套餐，还购买了一把新的吉他。  
“诶呀！”沈昌珉一拍大腿，有些委屈地望着郑允浩，“我刚刚的那个玉米面包！光记得付钱，忘了拿了！！”  
“你真是……”郑允浩无语地掸了掸小孩卷毛上的雪花，给小孩把毛线帽子戴好、围巾掖进大衣后，看到鹅毛飞雪洋洋洒洒愈下愈大，顾及小孩平地摔跤的本事，只好说：“你自己先去那个超市下面避避雪，别到处乱跑，等我回来。”

等待男人的过程中，沈昌珉还有些心思去好好地欣赏这个他以为足够熟稔的城市。圣诞节的余韵还没有散去，整条街上依旧洋溢节日的喜气。商店的橱窗里宣传着冬季的时装，闪烁的街灯连在一起，和远处桥架上的霓虹灯遥相呼应，倒拼出了虚幻浮华的景象。  
沈昌珉独立于车水马龙之间的湫然窘迫，似乎因有些干涩的空气而愈演愈烈。在发觉自己要迷失于卷席而来的黑夜时，街的另一端，亮起了一盏摇摇曳曳、橘红色的光。  
他看到男人举着那一袋玉米面包，正有些兴奋地向他挥手。于是他报之以同样欢喜的微笑。  
俩人之间仅隔着最后一小段斑马线，红灯的数字在不紧不慢地减小。男人似是等的有些焦躁，小步跺着脚，沾在鞋尖上的雪花簌簌而落。  
人群如蚁，皆与他擦肩而过。  
他突然在最后这一刻有些后悔，所谓的道理与怨恨和男人比起来仿佛已微不足道。他张开嘴，想去喊男人的名字，却发现自己像被掐住了脖子，只能呼出一团袅袅的雾气，又在夜色中消失的无影无踪。  
他慌张了，急得眼圈里的泪水开始打转，过往的种种像走马灯般在眼前匆匆而过，苦涩与不堪被筛掉，被一遍遍强调的，是他男人曾经对他的好。就像现在，在他恨男人至深时，男人还是爱他的吧。所以才会如此轻而易举地中招。  
他终于找回了声音，在街的这头爆发了一声嘶吼。男人蓦然听见他唤出的名字，初时懵懂，却又本能地浮上了温柔不改的微笑。天真地以为小孩不过是为了他手里的面包等得心急。

然后，同时响起的，是一束腾空而起的烟花，在所有人头顶欣然绽放。星子淅淅沥沥地舒展而下，与月色清辉媲美一番后才在夜幕中隐褪。除了僵住的青年，没有人会留意，街头一角，被殷红血色波及到的精美橱窗轰然破碎。

华灯初上，一条条街道变成了璀璨的银河。硫磺味湮灭于火树银花中。人们无休无止的贪婪与发泄同大把的红色钱钞和肉欲一起，在不为人知的城市角落，挥洒湿透。

不过，这已与沈昌珉无关。

那时候他还年轻，不知道所有命运赠送的礼物，早已在暗中标好了价格——茨威格


End file.
